tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Thirty-Five/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Oct 19 12:01:50 2014 -0400 16:05 <@Wackd> Oh hey, unnoun. 16:05 Hi. 16:05 :) 16:07 I'm really full. And tired. Party. 16:07 <@Wackd> Parties are good. 16:28 <@Wackd> Hey, you notice anything weird about the chat? 16:34 No? Why? 16:34 <@Wackd> Because no one's in it. 16:36 <@Wackd> Like, TParadox is going to be at most another hour and a half late, but everyone else has just utterly failed to show up with no warning. 17:59 <@Wackd> Welp. Everyone but you is now three hours late. 17:59 <@Wackd> And TParadox, I suppose, who has like a minute left to show up on time. 18:51 So. I guess I might get back to playing Alien: Isolation then? 18:52 Until it's time for bed, anyway. 18:52 Wackd? 18:52 <@Wackd> You might, sure. 18:52 Sorry. 18:52 <@Wackd> Not your fault. 18:53 <@Wackd> ...actually, before you go, you've played Portal, right? 18:53 ...I guess we can try again some other time though! No worries! 18:53 I have played Portal! 18:53 I loved it! 18:53 I liked you talking about it! 18:53 <@Wackd> Test Chamber 15 is kicking my ass. I can't seem to build enough momentum to jettison myself over the plexiglass. 18:53 <@Wackd> Any advice? 18:55 I can post a video. I'm not good at explaining positions of things and stuff via text though. Like, if I could point at your screen I could help, but I don't think I can. 18:55 (Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JavOo9F5tw)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JavOo9F5tw 18:55 <@Wackd> The bit I'm stuck on is :38 seconds in. 18:56 <@Wackd> Ah, see, I saw that in another video. I have to shoot another portal into the ground as I'm falling and then fall through it. For some reason I can't seem to manage this. 18:56 ...I mean, it's all about timing. 18:56 Which, y'know, I mostly suck at. 18:57 <@Wackd> Ah, see, there's my problem. This guy's looking straight at where he's shooting as he's shooting. I can never do that, I always have to adjust myself in midair. 18:57 <@Wackd> By which point I'm way too close to the ground. 18:58 Yeah. It's difficult. 18:58 Like, that test chamber kinda irritated me the most. 18:59 Like, the ending sequence is almost the worst part. 18:59 <@Wackd> I mean, what's really frustrating is that it's a puzzle game! Knowing how to solve the puzzle should allow you to solve it! I didn't sign up for this hand-eye coordination stuff! 19:01 I mean. I'm good at it sometimes? Not usually in first-person though. Which is proving difficult in Alien: Isolation. For different reasons. 19:02 ...Do you know how to quick save stuff? 19:02 <@Wackd> The first person stuff is fun because it meant it took me forever to see what Chell looked like. 19:02 <@Wackd> Not off the top of my head. I've got a list of shortcuts I refer to. 19:03 I mean, once you get past that bit you can save it so if you die, which you probably will on your way out because of those dumb platforms, you don't have to do it again. 19:03 <@Wackd> Already planning on it, but thanks! 19:04 ...Sorry I can't help more with it. Like, aside from knowing how, the trick is doing it. 19:04 <@Wackd> Yep. 19:05 I think it's sorta weird how the first game is in many ways harder than the second. Which, for me had the result of making the second game too easy. But then co-op was more difficult again. 19:05 <@Wackd> I'm getting an adapter chord this week so I can plug my mouse into my computer again. (I lose the old adapter.) Everyone keeps telling me it handles better with a mouse, so maybe that'll help. 19:05 <@Wackd> (*lost) 19:05 ...God, I can't imagine not playing with a mouse. 19:05 I mean, it's probably doable. 19:05 <@Wackd> Clearly it's doable, I made it through 14 test chambers. 19:06 Like, I have a cheap usb mouse thing. It's got a red laser. 19:07 <@Wackd> I've got an old-fashioned one. With the ball in the bottom. 19:07 <@Wackd> It was made for my old computer, a desktop from 2003. Hence the need for an adapter. 19:10 ...I mean. I got mine for like less than 10 bucks. They're not that expensive. Not that much more expensive than the adaptors are anyway. 19:11 <@Wackd> The adapter was five bucks. I just happen to really like this mouse. 19:11 <@Wackd> I really like my old computer, too, but it doesn't function that great anymore and even if it did I can hardly lug it up to school with me each year. 19:13 I mean, I think there was a thing about them not supporting Windows XP anymore? 19:13 <@Wackd> Mice can't be Windows XP! That's not how hardware works! 19:13 And my niece tried to explain that Vista was designed with multi-core processing stuff, which XP didn't know how to do. 19:13 ...Okay. 19:14 I don't know what computers Apple had in 2003. 19:14 I mean. I guess it could be UNIT? 19:14 <@Wackd> That's like saying "they don't make refrigerators that can preserve cabbage anymore." 19:15 ...Okay, I'm a little bit embarrased now. 19:15 I've been able to figure out how to get my computer to do things I need it to do. Mostly. 19:15 <@Wackd> I'm sorry. That was a mean-spirited. 19:18 <@Wackd> What have you been trying to get your computer to do? Maybe I can help. 19:18 Anyway. I mean. I was something of an early adapter for computers. And I mostly like them. But you could probably tell me that they work off of magic and I'd shrug and go sure. 19:18 <@Wackd> Well that and the tears of east-Asian sweatshop laborers, but yeah, basically. 19:19 ...So Bocaj is on the forums apparently. 19:20 <@Wackd> So's Mukora. And nom's logged in on Skype. 19:22 Anyway. Good luck with Portal! I'm glad you're liking it. Sorry I couldn't be of more help though. 19:23 <@Wackd> It's fine! And yeah, it's been real fun so far. Thanks. 19:24 Take care. Goodnight. 19:30 Nobody but Unnoun showed up? 19:31 <@Wackd> Nope. 19:31 <@Wackd> Well, her and you, now. 19:32 I got the impression last night that you weren't sure whether gaming would happen or not. 19:32 But likely not. 19:35 I expect you want to be able to close the chat? 19:35 <@Wackd> I said I didn't know because unnoun said she won't be there. Then unnoun said she would be. 19:35 <@Wackd> Might be. 19:35 <@Wackd> Anyway. 19:36 <@Wackd> No rush to close the chat. Not like anyone's gonna need the log of this. 19:42 ...It feels a little late to start this now. 19:43 <@Wackd> Are we? 19:44 <@Wackd> I'm not seeing anything in the thread about it. 19:45 The internet here is unbelievably spotty. 19:47 I had the same assumption as Mukora 19:47 <@Wackd> Hi Bocaj. 19:47 Anyway, sorry 19:47 <@Wackd> Mhm. 19:49 ...I don't especially want to do this, especially when it's late and I have Aliens to be killed by. But I'm also slightly mad about leaving this tab open for three hours today. 19:50 Alien Isolation? 19:50 Is such a good horror game. 19:51 I have heard rumors to the effect 19:53 I have, in the past few days, played the crap out of Rising and completed it. Except for all the stupid vr missions which can go jump off a pier 19:53 ...Nevermind, forget it. Today was mostly fun, I saw some friends, ate some food. Yay party. 19:53 ...I really like some of the VR Missions. Some. 19:54 I insist on doing them in order so I'm stuck on number 7 19:54 The PC Version comes with the DLC, right? I like playing as Sam. And some of Blade Wolf' 19:54 <@Wackd> Parties are good. 19:54 s animations are adorable. 19:54 ...His gameplay wasn't so good though. 19:54 Yeah I got the dlc 19:54 ...Is nom still on skype? 19:54 I like Blade Wolf's idle animation 19:55 <@Wackd> Hey Mukora. 19:55 Such a cutie. 19:55 And I liked the... concept of what they were going for with blade wolf's campaign 19:55 ...Sorry Mukora. 19:55 Hi. I'm sorry, again. 19:55 <@Wackd> Mhm. 19:55 You don't have anything to apologize for, unnoun. 19:56 ...I mean. I'm probably going to leave in a huff anyway. So making a scene and getting everyone together is probably going to be pointless. 19:56 I guess we can try to make plans though. In one spot where everyone can see them. 19:56 <@Wackd> nom's still on Skype. I got...significantly madder at him than I did at you guys, because it's easy to get mad at just one person via instantaneous communication than it is to get mad at a whole buncha people in a forum. 19:56 oh no :( 19:57 <@Wackd> Yeah. 19:58 But. Anyway. I mean, my thing is, I try not to assume we're not doing the game. I log in here, and I figure if everyone shows up and starts pestering me, whatevs. 19:58 <@Wackd> ...I'll be honest, even before the times I had to cancel, getting you guys involved has seemed like a bit of a struggle. Is everyone enjoying themselves? Is there something I could be doing differently? 19:58 If Wack'd's there and says "we're not doing it" cool beans. 19:59 I mean. I'm enjoying it. 19:59 ...Recent episodes of the show have made me feel a bit inadequate, because jesus the real Clara is so cool. 20:00 I don't think I can compare. 20:01 I mean. Things have been busy for me recently. I'm changing some stuff with my schedule. 20:02 It's been a little difficult to adjust. 20:02 I definitely enjoy the game. My problem is just being kind of spacey in general. And also terrible at keeping commitments. But that's all on me and I totally recognize how shitty it is. 20:02 I should have an idea by Wednesday or Thursday what my availability next week will be. 20:03 I enjoy it. 20:03 So. Okay, maybe we could handle that in PMs, the thread, or open a chat in here? 20:03 <@Wackd> Handle what? 20:03 The Wednesday or Thursday thing. 20:03 <@Wackd> Ah. I guess T will just bring it up on the thread. That's how that usually works. 20:04 My problem this week, specifically, was that I somehow got it in my head that we werent's doing it, and not thinking "Maybe I should souble check that." which is dumb. 20:04 ...I mean, nom's not here. And I'm sorry, but I don't feel like playing tonight. It's way too late. I feel tired, and when I get tired I tend to be irritable, rambly, random, and stuff. 20:05 But the chat room here is useful because quick communication! 20:05 So planning. 20:05 <@Wackd> I was not under the impression anyone was interested in playing tonight. 20:05 I am having fun. However, when I signed on, I had the impression it was just going to be once or twice, or to fill the time until the new season. 20:05 So we we do. 20:05 ... 20:05 I don't know what I was going to say there. 20:06 A minute to lose an entire train of thought. 20:06 <@Wackd> I figured I'd just keep running it as long as people were interested in playing. 20:07 Yay! 20:07 :) 20:07 <@Wackd> Hey nom. 20:07 So. Anyone have any plans or ideas for what we should do about our next full session? Because today obviously didn't happen. 20:08 And I want to make sure we have some sort of clarity. 20:08 Well, the split still needs to be sorted out. 20:08 It's quick communication if we're all here. Messages aren't saved here for people who aren't present. 20:08 <@Wackd> Honestly I dunno if I can fit in a make-up session any time this week. 20:09 <@Wackd> Also messages are in fact saved her for people who aren't present. I should know, I'm the one who saves them. 20:09 * unnoun slaps TParadox around a bit with a large fishbot 20:10 I'm getting pings of up to 100 seconds. 20:10 ...I don't know what that means. 20:10 It means the internet here is really laggy. 20:11 Oh. 20:11 And inconsistent. It could be down to 0 seconds. 20:11 ...So are we just going to try again next Sunday? I should be free at the usual time then. 20:12 <@Wackd> Seems like the thing to do. 20:12 Okay. Is that the plan? 20:12 I want to make sure we have a plan. 20:12 If I'm not available, it occurs to me that something might conceivably go wrong with digitizing Hal's electronics pack. 20:12 <@Wackd> Next Sunday is the plan. 20:13 Okay. Good. I love you guys. Goodnight. 20:13 Sure thing. 20:13 Night, everyone. 20:13 <@Wackd> Good night, whatever you are. 20:13 Alright. Night, guys. 20:14 Goodnight. Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Oct 19 21:05:07 2014 -0400